


His Name

by TrueSoprano



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 15:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13414695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueSoprano/pseuds/TrueSoprano
Summary: The name Martin crossed her lips many times.





	His Name

Martin

The name is a question as she meets him for the first time, scared and weary, against stained glass windows.

It’s said more frequently as they travel east, to find a sanctuary, companions more out of necessity than trust.

He’s safe now, and forced companionship turns into genuine friendship, and the uncertainty disappears from his name when she speaks it.

It’s said silently, in a longing tone, the nights she’s away from him.

And happily, with relief, when she comes back and he’s still safe.

His name is said in a laugh when he says something to amuse her.

In between sobs when he comforts her.

And breathlessly when she realizes what he is to her. And when he reciprocates.

It’s a soft whisper against his lips.

A scream when he’s with her, inside her, joined in the throes of passion.

A prayer when she curls up beside him in his bed, wishing him good night.

Spoken sternly when he presents a dangerous plan she’s not happy with.

As a promise when she enters the great gate, and another when she enters paradise.

And a sigh of relief when she returns to his arms.

It’s a shout when he blocks an attack from hitting her.

And a silent whisper when he fails.

It’s both a plea and an acceptance of fate when she sinks to her knees, bleeding heavily, as he kisses her for the last time.

It’s weak and barely escapes her lips as she lies on the floor of the temple, dragon in her sight.

And as the world fades around her, it’s one last hope that they’ll be reunited soon.

***

And it’s an excited yet weak relief when they are.

And he says her name in the same way.


End file.
